smallville_mega_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lana Lang
Lana Lang as she appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Lana's personality is always preserved, though in AU fics, circumstances around her tend to change, such as a short stint as Clark's fiance in several AU. Powers and Abilities Thanks to the nanobot skin Lex trapped her in, Lana has super strength, speed, and invulnerability on par with Clark's during the Doomsday mess. It also gives her the ability to absorb Kryptonite radiation. Also, before hand, Lex trained Lana in hand-to-hand combat. Weaknesses Lana has no known weaknesses yet, though it's possible that the Kryptonite absorption might make her extremely susceptible to the Jitters. History Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Commencement When she was attacked by Genevieve Teague, who figured out that Lana had one of the Stones of Power. Isobel once again possessed Lana, and stabbed and killed Genevieve with the Crystal of Air. When Clark arrived asking for it, Lana willingly gave it to him and went to the high school to stay safe from the Meteor Shower. Arrival Lana was rendered unconscious by the Meteor Shower just as the Black Ship arrived. She recovered after Clark and Dr. Swann banished the Disciples of Zod to the Phantom Zone. She was taken to a hospital, and recovered as Clark was about to leave, but she begged for him to stay, which Clark did, resulting in him losing his powers. Hidden After Clark lost his powers for saving the ones he loved, he decided that he and Lana could have a real and honest relationship and finally start dating. During this time, Lana finally felt that Clark was totally open with her and the two lost their virginity to each other. However, their happiness did not last long due to the constant threats that Clark had to face. Lana was shattered to learn that Clark had died after being seriously wounded by a man while trying to save Smallville, but when Clark came back safely to the farm, she was so glad that she didn't question how he managed to survive. However, because Clark regained his powers, their relationship was once more filled with secrets and lies, causing the things between the two to begin to change again. Reckoning When Clark felt that he was losing Lana, he finally decided to tell her the truth about everything and showed her the Fortress of Solitude. Finally he proposed marriage to her and Lana accepted his proposal. After Jonathan Kent won the Senate race, Lana received a phone call from Lex and went to the Luthor Mansion to see how he was doing since he lost the election. After Lex saw her engagement ring, he figured that Lana knew about Clark's secrets and tried to force her to tell him, but she managed to get away. While driving away, Lana called Clark to warn him about Lex, but Lex was catching up to her. As she was trying to get away, a school bus collided with her car, killing her. Grief-stricken, Clark begged Jor-El to help him save Lana and was given a crystal to go back in time to prevent Lana's death. However, deciding it was better this way, Clark broke off his relationship with Lana, but after Jonathan Kent died of a heart attack, she backed off her idea and supported Clark by attending Jonathan's funeral. Vessel After breaking up with Clark, Lana ended up dating Lex. When Lex was possessed by Zod, he continued to pose as Lex and kissed Lana after saying he had returned from a visit with Clark. Zod Lana realized that Lex was possessed by General Zod, who took her captive and brought her to the Luthor Mansion. Zod told her that the reason he needed her was because he wanted to sire an heir with her. When Lana declined, Zod began to choke her, Clark returned; Zod released Lana to deal with Kal-El and was eventually defeated by Clark. After the incident, Lana learned that Clark and Lex had become friends again and also learned that Clark was an alien who arrived with the Meteor Shower, and she assured Clark that her parents' deaths weren't his fault, and they became engaged. Reunion Lana was later invited to Lex's reunion at Excelsior with Clark, noting how Krypto seemed to like Lois and Oliver after it was revealed that he stowed away with Clark, Lana, and Lex. When a friend of Oliver's nearly had a statue fall onto him only to later get skewered by a scalpel, Lana met up with the others and Chloe to figure out what was happening. She then witnessed another of Oliver's friends get killed in an explosion. At the farm, when Lex and Oliver explained about Duncan, Lana was in complete shock about what had happened and the cover up. Justice Lana later revealed her engagement to Bart Allen when he briefly visited. Phantom Lana comforted Clark after Martha left and reminded him how they'd be married by next year. Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 1 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 6 Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 3 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 4 Category:Smallville: Luthor Category:Smallville: Luthor Season 1 Category:Smallville: Luthor Volume 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Season 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 2 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Langs Category:Brown Hair